


Do the Hustle

by chamilet



Series: QAF Drabbles [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first entry for tvnetwork2_las. I got one vote for Worst Written. Don’t remember why. Round 1, Challenge 2, Prompt: “It’s Disco, Baby!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do the Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by delvalmom.

Emmett twirled Debbie beneath his arm, losing his grip and sending her careening across the kitchen.

She laughed, slowing her momentum by grabbing onto Carl, leaving two flour hand prints on his shirt.

“I don’t remember there being a twirl in the Hustle.” Carl grinned as he steadied her.

“We’re improvising,” Emmett said breathlessly as he rolled out of the grapevine into the Travolta.

Just then, Michael and Ben arrived, handing off bottles of wine to Carl, watching the floor show with amusement. “What’s going on here?”

Emmett and Debbie eagerly dragged them into the line dance.

“It’s Disco, baby!”


End file.
